


I'm Going to Stuff You in a Locker

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Plug, Awkwardness, Bottom Jared, College, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Theatre, Top Jensen, Virgin Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Jensen's failing class messes with his chances of starring in the semester's play, his professor suggests he seeks tutoring... From the most OBNOXIOUS boy in class. Jared fucking Padalecki.





	

“I’m sorry, Jensen. Rules are rules, and even I can’t break them. Two weeks to bring that grade up, or I’ll have to give your role to someone else.”

Jensen wanted to cry. Or throw something. Or whine and scream and stomp his feet. He wanted to turn into a five year old and throw a tantrum. _One class_. It was _one class_ and he was getting a 50 percent. It wasn’t even that _important_. It was fucking Government.

Instead of doing what he wanted to do, Jensen sighed softly and nodded, grabbing his backpack. “Okay. Thank you, Professor Richards.” He rose from his theatre professor’s desk and headed for the door.

Jensen’s passion was theatre. It was all he cared about. He knew he _could_ probably act without college, but his parents were adamant. He’d finish school and then pursue his hobbies. It was his senior year; it should have been a cakewalk. This semester’s big play was _Sweeney Todd_ and he’d managed the lead role. It wasn’t easy – there were a lot of seniors up there in auditions with him and he knew damn well some of them deserved it as much as he did. But he’d _done_ it.

And now it was all going to shit because he was failing one class. The rules of the theatre department were that to perform in the production students had to keep a passing average in every class.

“Hey, Jensen, hold on a second.” Jensen turned to see his professor looking down at his gradebook.  
“What?” Jensen didn’t want to hold on. He wanted to leave. He wanted to go back to his crappy apartment and cry and mope and give up.

“You know there’s another student in our production that’s pre-law. He’s got straight A’s in all of his government classes. If you want, you could probably reach out to him.”

“Who is it?”

“Jared Padalecki.” Jensen went pale.

“The _freshman_?” He spat. Professor Richards smiled.

“He’s taking some advanced classes even as a freshman. He could help you out, Jensen. I’d look into it if you want to keep this role. And I know you do.” Jensen sighed deeply.

“Fine. I’ll ask him.” He turned and walked out without another word.

Jared fucking Padalecki. The kid wasn’t a problem himself, he was a sweet boy – but that was the problem. He was so sweet it made Jensen’s teeth hurt. He tried to help everyone and was always following Jensen around like a damn puppy – it was irritating as hell. He knew the kid wanted to learn and was just trying to find someone he could look up to, but Jesus Christ.

Jared had managed to get the role of Anthony in the play, and he was good. Jensen couldn’t even deny that. But the thought of spending more time with him than required for rehearsal… Jensen would rather rip his own teeth out.

Yet, despite the preferred physical pain, Jensen found himself standing in front of the tall as hell Freshman. “Jared?”

Jared looked up from where he’d been leaning on the wall, reading over his lines. “What’s up, Jensen?”

“You’re pre-law, right?”

Jared’s eyes narrowed for a moment. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Um..” Jensen laughed a little. “I have a weird question for you.”

“Oh?”

“I’m flunking government. Would you help?” Jensen wanted nothing more than to slap the smile that spread on Jared’s broad face right off.

“Government? What class?”

“Intro,” Jensen muttered through gritted teeth. He was expecting a laugh or something – a senior failing a freshman class – it was a joke. Instead, Jared nodded.

“Must be with Professor Sims, right?”

“How’d you know?”

“I’ve got him for criminal law. He’s a dick. I’ll help you out though, no problem. You wanna come over to my dorm after rehearsal and see if we can figure out where you’re lacking?”

“A dorm? Do you have a roommate?”

Jared shook his head. “It’s pretty quiet… But if you’d rather do the library or your place, we could.” His eager eyes told Jensen everything he needed to know.

“Nah, uh. Your dorm is fine.” Jensen walked away before Jared could give one more of those disturbingly chipper, overeager answers.

***

“I just don’t _get_ this crap,” Jensen lamented, dropping his head onto the textbook with a thunk. Six days. Six solid days of chipper Jared and this horrible textbook.

“Then we try again.”

“I don’t want to try again,” Jensen muttered, rising and beginning to sweep his supplies into his backpack.

“Then what are you gonna do? Give up the role?”

“Gonna have to. I’m never gonna pass this shit.”

“Damnit!”

Jensen jumped when Jared’s hand smacked against the desk. He’d never heard the kid raise his voice before.

“What’s your problem?” Jared snapped.

“Excuse me?”

“Every day for a week I’ve been going out of my way to help you. I’ve offered to help over lunches and between classes. And all I get is eye rolls and whining. Why do you hate me so much?”

“I don’t hate you,” Jensen muttered, rolling his eyes.

“See? There! I’m sick of it. It’s not like I don’t have better shit to do than help out a whiny Senior with an intro level class.”

“Like what?” Jensen snapped.

“My friends. My own homework. Studying for my role that I get to keep because I’m _passing_ my classes.”

Jensen’s jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth together. “I’m not a fucking government major.”

“No, you’re a theatre major. But you’re a damn _senior_.”

“Fine! I’m an idiot! I get it,” Jensen snapped, jerking his backpack onto his shoulder. “Thanks for your help.” He turned to walk out but Jared grabbed his upper arm.

“Stop.”

“No. Lemme go.”

“I didn’t call you an idiot,” Jared said, his voice softening a little.

“Might as well have,” Jensen muttered, too angry to show that the words had stung a little.

“You’re right, and it was mean. Look – you don’t like me for whatever reason, but you’re a good actor. I don’t wanna see you lose the role.”

“It’s already lost, kid. There’s no way I’m bringing up this grade,” Jensen admitted. He pulled out of Jared’s grip. “It was a lost cause when I asked.”

“I’ve seen people bring up lower grades. Why don’t we try again?”

“I can’t even see straight.” Jared sighed.

“You know, you might learn it easier if you had someone you could stand being around tutoring you. I can call one of my friends. They could probably do it for me.”

Jensen shook his head, still glaring at the door like it was going to open by itself.

“Why _do_ you hate me?” Jared asked softly.

“I don’t hate you,” Jensen said.

“Sure feels like it. You don’t even look at me half the time.”

“Because you’re annoying, Padalecki.” Jensen looked over at him. “You’re so damn happy and bubbly and perky all the time and whenever you start talking in that chipper tone of yours I just want to stuff you in the nearest locker just to shut you up.”

To Jensen’s surprise, Jared laughed. “I hate to break it to you, Ackles… You try to stuff me in a locker and you’ll end up in a trashcan. I’m bigger than you.”

“Bigger they are, harder they fall. I could take you.”

Jared’s head cocked to the side, his mouth thinning. “Prove it.”

“Excuse me?”

The smirk on Jared’s face widened into a look Jensen had never seen on the boy before. It was arrogant and kinda – Damnit, it was almost sexy.

“I said prove it. You and me. Wrestling match. Guy who taps out first is the weaker one, and makes the decision about keeping up these tutoring sessions or quitting.”

“Dude, have ever even played a sport?”

Jared shrugged. “No. But you play baseball. You’re still smaller.”

“I’m gonna kick your ass,” Jensen snorted.

Jared just shrugged. “Put your backpack down and find out then.”

Jensen set his bag down by the door and tugged off his hoodie. “Fine.”

“Get your shoes off too – I don’t wanna be nursing bruises from your ass kicking me.”

“Want my shirt off too?” Jensen teased, toeing out of his boots.

“If you wanna, but this floor is a little dirty,” Jared said, stripping off his outer layer of flannel to leave himself in just his t-shirt and jeans.

“What are the rules?” Jensen asked. Jared shrugged.

“Don’t break bones, don’t fight dirty.”

Jensen approached him, standing a few paces away. He opened his arms. “Come on then tough guy, show me what you got.”

Jared smirked and the two began to circle one another, each hesitating making the first move. Finally, Jared took initiative. He faked left then dove right, slamming hard into Jensen and nearly flooring him.

Jensen caught his balance, trying to find purchase in socked feet on the slick tile floor. Jared continued pushing forward, using brute strength until he was able to get one of his own feet out and behind Jensen’s knee, dragging forward and toppling them both to the ground. They landed in a tangle of arms and legs, the wind knocked out of both.

Their match continued, the dull sound of palms smacking forearms and backs as they struggled for the upperhand. Somehow Jensen ended up with his hips pinned between Jared’s large thighs, his arm wrapped around Jared’s neck. That’s when he felt it.

Pressed against his hip, Jared’s cock was hard in his jeans, the outline clearly felt even through both their layers of denim.

“Dude. Do you have a boner?” Jensen panted, out of breath. Jared scrambled away from him, his cheeks reddening even more than the physical exertion had caused.

“I am so sorry-“ He whispered, turning away from Jensen, who rose and brushed his shirt off.

“Why are you sorry?”

Jared snorted. “I didn’t mean to—“

“Can’t control when you get hard. No big deal. So uh.. Who won?”

“Why are you not freaking out more about this?” Jared asked, peeking over his shoulder at Jensen, who stood still, his hands on his hips.

“Because we’re dudes. It happens.”

“But we’re _dudes_. Most guys would break my nose.”

“Why? Because you’re gay? Half our damn stage crew is gay. Did you think I was a homophobe or something?”

“N—Well—“

“Dude. I’m an ass but I’m not that big of an ass,” Jensen muttered, walking over to tug his boots back on.

“You’re not an ass, I just—“ Jared sighed. “I figured you’d be grossed out that some gay Freshman has the hots for you,” He muttered, hanging his head so his shaggy hair fell over his eyes.

Jensen paused, the laces of his boots loosely in his hands. “You got a crush on me?” He asked, humor in his tone.

Jared shrugged, still not looking up.

Jensen bit his lip, not sure what to say to that. He finally sighed and finished lacing his shoes. “It’s okay. I’m not mad or anything. Look, if you weren’t such an annoying little shit, I might even ask you on a date.”

Jared’s head snapped up fast enough that Jensen worried for his neck. “What?”

“What?”

“Ask me on a date? I thought you were—“

Jensen laughed then, a full belly laugh. “What? Straight?” He finally asked. Jared looked down again.

“Yeah.”

“No. Sorry to break it to you, kid. I don’t tell many people. Any people, actually. I got uh… It’s not something I want to get out.”

“Why not? No one here cares.”

“Some do, but—I guess it’s just old habits. I was in the closet back home and I just never… Came out.”

“I won’t tell anyone… And thanks, I guess.”

“For what?” Jensen asked, picking up his bag.

“Sharing it with me. I know you just said that to make me feel less embarrassed but… It was nice of you.”

Jensen hesitated then smiled awkwardly. “Sure, kid. I’ll see you at rehearsal tomorrow.”

“Do you wanna still tutor? I mean, it’s cool if you don’t.”

“We’ll give it one more shot. Since I kicked your ass at wrestling.”

Jensen relaxed a little at Jared’s grin before walking out. He hadn’t wanted to hurt the guy’s feelings, but things were just… Tough. And now he had a whole other mess to worry about… The fact that he hadn’t realized just how _cute_ the damn Freshman was. 

***

Jensen would be lying if he said things didn’t start running a little smoother between them after that day. Yes, Jared was still a _very_ clingy person, but Jensen began to find it endearing – even a little cute. He didn’t mind having the gargantuan shadow at his back during rehearsal or walking way too close to him when they headed back to Jared’s dorm room to study.

Two days before the deadline the professor had set and Jensen was staring at an envelope from his Government professor. He knew it held his grades; he’d requested a copy of them to show his theatre professor. He had no idea _what_ those grades were though. This was the paper that would either ruin his chances or save his life.

Jensen walked toward Jared’s dorm with the letter. He didn’t know why, honestly. He should have brought it straight to the professor’s office and dropped it on his desk. But he wanted the support. Or maybe he just wanted to see Jared. He didn’t realize his hands were shaking until he knocked on the door to the room.

There was a rustling inside and the creaking of a bed. Jared threw opened the door, his cheeks a little flushed. Jensen had to bite his lip when he saw Jared was shirtless. And what a sight to see. Wow. “Uh—What, were you jerking off?” He teased, pushing past Jared into the room.

“Sure, come on in,” Jared muttered without much anger in his voice. Jensen stood in the center of the room for a moment before facing Jared as he shut the door. He held up the letter.

“I can’t look.”

“Is that from Government?” Jared asked, taking the envelope in one hand.

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you just bring it to our teacher?”

“Because I wanna know what it says before he tells me. And I don’t wanna find out alone.” Jensen shrugged, letting his backpack drop to the floor by the desk. “I guess I wanted a friend to look at it with me.”

A shadow of a smile crossed Jared’s face. “Did you just call me your friend?”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Well you’ve dealt with my stupid ass for two weeks nonstop. Even though I was a real jerk to you, so… I guess, yeah.”

“Do you want me to open it?” Jared asked, shifting a little from one foot to the other. Jensen nodded, drawing his hands together and squeezing them nervously.

Jared flipped the envelope and peeled it open slowly, pulling out the thin sheet of paper. “Should I look first? Or together?” He asked.

“You look,” Jensen said quickly, chewing his bottom lip hard enough that hurt.

Jared opened it slowly and Jensen watched those kaleidoscope eyes travel across the page, his lips moving every few seconds as he read silently.

“So? What’s it say?” Jensen asked after the silence had stretched on far too long for his comfort.

“Well,” Jared heaved a big sigh, looking up at Jensen, “I hate to tell you this…”

Jensen’s shoulders drooped, his heart sinking at the look on Jared’s face.

“You’re passing,” Jared whispered before his scowl flipped into a wide grin. He turned the paper to show Jensen the bold C- on the bottom of the page, as well as a handwritten note from the professor: _‘This improvement is incredible, Mr. Ackles. Whatever you’re doing, keep it up. Great work._ ’

Jensen yanked the paper out of Jared’s hand, reading it over and over. It felt like a dream. He looked up at Jared then, his eyes wet with tears he’d never admit to. Without thinking twice, he closed the small gap between them and pulled Jared into a tight hug.

Jared gasped but hugged back after a second, patting Jensen’s back. Jensen pulled back and laughed nervously. “Shit, sorry – I just—“

“It’s okay. I’m proud of you. I knew you could do it.”

“It’s all because of you. Thank you, Jared. You saved my ass.”

Jared shrugged, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets. “It was nothing.”

“It was everything. Come on, pull on a shirt and shoes.”

“Where are we going?”

Jensen grabbed his bag. “First to drop this off with the professor, then we’ll head to my place. I know you’re still underage, but I’ve got a six pack and I wanna celebrate. We’ll have a few beers and order pizza. Watch a movie or something.”

Jared’s cheeks pinked. “Um. Okay. Wait outside?”

“For you to put a shirt on?”

“I need to clean up something first,” Jared stuttered.

Jensen sighed, raising his eyebrow. “Your dorm is spotless, dude. Come on. I don’t wanna miss the professor.”

Jared chewed his lip, glancing at his bed before sighing and nodding. “Okay.” He walked over to his closet and grabbed a shirt.

***

Jared was a _very_ happy drunk. Jared was also very _easy_ to get tipsy. These are the two main things that Jensen learned after he’d given the eighteen-year-old a couple of beers. He wasn’t fall down drunk by any means, and was still speaking coherently, but his cheeks were a bright, vibrant pink and he was talking openly and freely about everything from Aristotle to his favorite horror films.  
Shockingly, Jensen _didn’t_ want to shove him into a locker. He listened to Jared talk, responding and laughing when appropriate, but mostly he was just enjoying the company. Jensen had friends, but it was rare that they came over without a goal in mind. Get wasted. Watch movies. Go out to dinner. Just sitting and enjoying the company of someone close to his age was sort of relief.

There was a movie playing in the background, some slasher film, but neither guy was paying attention. Instead, Jensen was focused on the bubbly Jared, listening to him discuss the first time he’d realized he loved acting.

The passion in Jared’s voice was something Jensen missed. Most people he knew, when asked about their hobbies or passion, just grunted some simple response. He got it – something so special isn’t just shared freely, especially with someone that might not understand.

“So why aren’t you a theatre major?” Jensen finally asked when Jared’s explanation finished. Jared shrugged, finishing off the second bottle and snagging another slice of pizza.

“Because everyone told me it wouldn’t amount to anything. Just a silly dream. I guess that talk gets to you eventually.”

“You’re telling me. My parents did the same thing. But seriously, Jared. If it’s what you want – I’ve never heard anyone talk so passionately about something. I say you switch your major. You’re just a Freshman, you still got plenty of time. Or hell, you’re smart, why don’t you double major? Do law and theatre. That way you have a fall back.”

Jared shrugged again. “I’ve considered it. But I don’t know. How did you get over it?”

Jensen laughed, rising and taking the empty bottles to the garbage. He grabbed the final two in the box and passed one of Jared. “I almost never talk to my parents now. So, I made some sacrifices. But I’m glad I did, because I’m happy now, in a way I wouldn’t be if I’d just gone some route they wanted me to go down.”

They sat in silence for a beat, each processing the admittance. Jensen picked quietly at the label on his bottle, not sure if he’d said too much. Jared’s large hand resting on his shoulder surprised him.

“If I do it – change my major – will you help me?”  
Jensen looked over and nodded, a small smile crossing his face. “Sure. I’m not going anywhere after graduation anyway.”

“You aren’t? Why?”

“The head of the theatre department, he offered me a job. It’s not exactly what I want to be doing, but it’s a start. Working with some students in a theatre troupe he’s putting together. I’ll be doing a little acting and a lot of direction. But I’m okay with that, I like both aspects.”

“That’s awesome,” Jared said, a genuine smile crossing his face. Jensen nodded.

“I got lucky. But yeah, I can help man.”

They both settled onto the couch, a comfortable silence stretching as they focused on the movie. Well, Jensen attempted to focus, but Jared was _so close_. And he kept _wiggling_. It only took twenty minutes for Jensen to look back over.

“Dude, do you have to piss?”

“What? No. Um… I’m good, sorry.” Jared shifted once more then stilled. Jensen’s brows furrowed.

“If you wanna leave, that’s cool. I won’t be offended.”

“No, I’m okay.”

Jensen scowled a little but turned back to the television, pressing the issue no further. That was, until Jared began to squirm five minutes later.

“Dude! You’re acting like you got a snake crawling up your leg. What’s going on?”

Jared’s face reddened even more than it had been. “The reason I wanted you to step out of the room,” He mumbled.

“What?”

“In my dorm. Why I wanted you to step out.”

“What’s wrong?” Jensen pressed, a little concerned for his friend – shit, they were friends now, when did that happen?

“You _did_ catch me jerking off but I…”

“What, you need to finish or something?” Jensen prodded.

“I was using a toy,” Jared mumbled quietly enough that Jensen wasn’t sure he heard him right.

“A toy?” He clarified.

“Yes,” Jared hissed, looking over at Jensen. “And I left it in cause I didn’t think I was going anywhere and could finish up after and now I’m… Really sensitive.”

Jensen continued to stare for a moment as the pieces fell into place in his mind. And then he began to laugh. He couldn’t help it, it just erupted out despite his attempts to stay quiet. Jared gave him a pleading look.  
“S’not funny,” He mumbled.

“Dude, it’s pretty funny. Just go take it out.”

“I have nowhere to put it,” Jared hissed. “My jeans pockets are too small to fit it.”

“How big is the damn thing?” Jensen asked, still trying to quiet his laughter. Jared sighed, glaring over at Jensen with his best pissed off look.

Jensen cleared his throat, still fighting the grin that kept trying to reappear. “I’ll get a bag or something for you,” He offered.

Jared shook his head. “No, it’s… It’s been a long time and the lube is water based so..”

“So what?”

“It’s gonna be… Not so easy to take out,” Jared muttered. “Maybe I should just go home.” He went to stand but Jensen was quicker, standing with him and setting his hands on his shoulders.

“Lemme help.”

“You want to help dig a damn plug out of my ass?” Jared asked.

“Well, when you say it like that it sounds just gross. But I know how uncomfortable things can get without, you know… And sometimes having a partner is easier. Come on, never had a boyfriend help you with a toy?”

“Never had a boyfriend,” Jared admitted.

“What? No way. You’ve never had a boyfriend? A girlfriend then?”

Jared shook his head, looking at the floor between them.

“So you’re a—“

“Virgin. Yeah. I mean, I use toys but… Can I go before you start laughing at that too?”

“I’m not gonna laugh at you again. Come on.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s wrist and tugged him toward the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” He asked when Jensen pushed him in.

“Helping. Drop your pants,” Jensen said, flipping on the light and digging in his bedside stand for his own lube.

Jensen swore out loud when he turned back around. Jared was standing with his pants and boxers around his ankles. Even soft he had a pretty impressive cock – though Jensen knew he shouldn’t have been surprised; the guy was tall as hell.

“What?”

“Nothing just… Uh… Turn around and lean over the bed.”

Jared did as Jensen told him to and Jensen went around behind him. He could see the base of the plug, shining silver, peeking out from between Jared’s perfectly round ass. It took him a second of admiring before he remembered he was supposed to be _helping_ his friend, not perving on him.

He applied some lube to his fingers and, as gently as he could, shifted the plug to the side. Jared hissed, tensing.

“Hey, relax or I won’t be able to make this easier on you,” Jensen warned, massaging the tight muscles around the plug until he felt Jared relax a little.

The process was slow going: first Jensen worked as much lube as he could around the plug, thrusting it gently to get at least a little inside. Jared was more relaxed, his shoulders breath coming quickly. Jensen could hear half bitten off moans when he pushed the plug at just the right angle, and damnit if his own jeans weren’t getting a little too tight for comfort. Finally, he hooked his fingers around the plug’s base and pulled. They both sighed when it slid free and Jared collapsed onto the bed, his ass still on display.

Jensen swallowed hard, wetting his lips. God, he really was beautiful. Without thinking much of it, He reached out and ran his thumb over Jared’s relaxed hole, earning a weak moan.

“Sore?”

“Not so much now,” Jared panted. He righted himself after a few tries and turned around, his cock hard and weeping. Jensen’s gaze fell to it before meeting Jared’s eyes and smiling almost shyly.

“Um, I’ll leave if you wanna…” He motioned to Jared’s erection.  
Jared blushed a little but made no move to cover it. “Or you could… Help me?” Jared offered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Jensen’s throat clicked when he swallowed. “I—Fuck.” He closed the short distance between them and dragged Jared into a kiss, tossing the plug onto the bed and fisting his shaggy hair with both hands.

He found himself dragged forward and they both fell on the bed, their teeth connecting painfully. Neither seemed to care though, as Jared was already reaching down, his short nails scraping up Jensen’s back as he hiked his shirt up.

Jared slid his hand between them, gripping Jensen's cock and giving it a stroke. He whimpered, pulling back to look into Jensen's eyes. 

"You're bigger than I thought you'd be," he panted.

Jensen laughed a little, bucking into Jared's fist. "You've thought about me?"

Jared's cheeks pinked up. "Almost every time I jerk off... You're- My crush definitely hasn't gone away.”

Jensen leaned down, kissing over Jared's jaw. "Fantasize about me taking your virginity?" He panted and Jared nodded. 

"All the time."

"Think you can take me?" 

Jared squeezed Jensen's cock again before nodding. "You're gonna fill me way more than a toy but... I know I can."

"You sure? I know you're sore," Jensen worried. He reached between them and slipped a finger into Jared's hole. 

He hissed then moaned. "Only hurt cause it was dry. I u-- usually wear a plug during the day but I-- I use silicone lube."

"You wear a plug every day?" Jensen asked, lazily thrusting his finger into Jared. "During practice? When we're tutoring?" 

Jared bit his lip and nodded. "Yes, fuck, Jensen, please..."

"Are you sure? I mean - you're a virgin."

"Virginity is overrated. I wanna feel a real cock, please. I've fucked myself stupid on dildos for four years, I-- Please, Jensen." 

Jensen nodded, kissing him hard. "Okay, as long as you're sure." He carefully pulled his finger free and rose, digging in the bedside stand. Jared shifted himself until he was on the bed the right way, stroking his cock. Jensen crawled back on, a condom in hand. He went to open it when Jared spoke. 

"Are you clean?"

"What? Yeah."

"Then go bare."

"What?" 

Jared reached out and grabbed the condom, tossing it to the floor. He straddled Jensen's hips, beginning to thrust his ass against his cock. "I wanna feel it all my first time. A thick, bare cock spreading me... Using me until I get filled up."

Jensen groaned through closed lips, grabbing Jared's hips. "Fuck. For a virgin, you're kind of a cockslut."

"You haven’t seen anything yet. Come _on_ ,” Jared pleaded.

“Okay, okay – calm down.” Jensen flipped them, settling between Jared’s hips. “You know a cock feels a hell of a lot different than a toy.”

“No shit.” Jensen rolled his eyes.

“You’re still an annoying little shit,” He commented, slicking his cock. Jared spread his thighs and lifted his knees to his chest, reaching down rubbing his hole.

“Not so annoying that you don’t wanna fuck the life out me.”

Jensen couldn’t bite back the groan that escaped when he watched Jared’s entrance flex, the tip of one finger slipping inside. “Nope. I kind of wanna see if I can fuck the annoying right out of you.”

Jared laughed, moving his hand back to his thigh. “Give it a shot.”

Jensen added a bit more lube to Jared’s hole, pushing three fingers in with surprising ease. He stretched him gently, trying his best to ignore Jared’s moaning – that shouldn’t be as sexy as it was.

“Would you just _fuck_ me?” Jared huffed.

“ _Annoying_ , isn’t it?” Jensen teased, earning a glare.

“Fuck me or I’ll flip us over and _make_ you fuck me.”

“Ooh, sexy. Maybe next time,” Jensen said, freeing his fingers and pressing his tip to Jared’s fluttering ass. “Ready?”

Jared nodded, letting his eyes close. He breathed slowly, his face twisting into a grimace when Jensen began to press in.

Jensen continued though, slow and steady. He rubbed a hand over the back of Jared’s thigh, trying to be comforting as he watched his cock disappear into Jared’s virgin body. "You okay?" He panted once the widest part of his tip was nestled inside Jared. 

"I'm perfect," Jared panted. Tears were shining in his bright eyes but his cock was hard as ever, drooling more precome into the ever growing puddle on his heaving stomach. 

"Should I keep going?" Jared nodded quickly, wrapping his legs around Jensen's hips.

"Please, it's so fucking big... Don't stop."

Jensen obliged, pushing further into Jared. The younger whimpered, his short nails digging into Jensen's shoulders. He grabbed Jared's hand and dragged it down so Jared could feel him pushing in. 

Jared's rim was pulled taut, shining red with the forced widening. Jared whimpered at the feel of their bodies connected, his cock jumping. 

"Relax," Jensen warned before pulling out a bit. He braced his knees and pushed the last few inches in hard, not stopping until he was as deep as he could get. 

Jared screamed, throwing his arms up to grip the headboard. "Fuck me, please," he begged.

Jensen leaned down, kissing his pink, parted lips as he began to thrust gently. "Gonna wreck you, Jared. You want that?" He hissed into Jared's ear. 

If the nails biting rivets into his back was an indication, that was a yes. So Jensen continued, slowly picking up his pace as Jared's ass relaxed around his cock. "That plug of yours ain't gonna fit. Need to get a new one for rehearsal, huh?"

Jared moaned, clawing his back again. "Why?" He panted. "When I can just use your thick cock to plug me up between acts?"

It was Jensen's turn to whimper, his cock jumping inside Jared's body. "Fuck, you slut. You wanna be on stage with a load of come up your ass?"

"Probably in my boxers after you're done with me. You're gonna wreck me, right?" Jared teased, clenching around Jensen's cock. 

"Keep doing that I won't be able to go slow," Jensen warned. 

"Then don't. I'm not gonna break." 

That was all Jensen needed to hear. He lifted himself onto his knees and grabbed Jared’s hip, pulling out to the tip before slamming back in, over and over. The room was filled with the obscene sound of sweat slicked skin slapping together, punctuated by the soft grunts of the two men.

Jared’s cock was dripping freely, bouncing with each in-thrust. Jensen reached over and wrapped his hand around him, stroking quickly.

“Stop,” Jared panted, “I come untouched. Just keep fucking me.” He arched his back a little, forcing Jensen’s cock deeper.

Jensen dropped down, pressing lazy kisses down Jared’s cheek and neck as he slammed into him, chasing his own orgasm. He was so close, just a little more –

Jared stiffened under his body, clenching impossibly tight around Jensen’s cock as he came, throbbing and hot between their stomachs.

Jensen grimaced, burying his face in the crook of Jared’s neck. The final clench pushed him over the edge and he came, marking his friend as his own.

 

They lay together for a while afterwards, enjoying the blissful afterglow as they each caught their breath.

When Jensen finally pulled back to separate their bodies before come and sweat permanently stuck them together, their eyes met and they shared an awkward laugh, the reality of what had happened hitting them. He pulled his spent cock out of Jared carefully, leaning down to massage the swollen rim in a form of apology.

Jared sat up, running one hand over his big bicep. “Uh, I’ll… Um… What do we do now?” He asked, and Jensen was struck with the reality of how young Jared really was. He sat up as well and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Jared’s shoulder.

“Well, we’re exhausted and a mess… Why don’t you join me in the shower? Then we’ll go to bed.”

“You want me to stay?” Jared asked, looking over at Jensen. He could see insecurity shining bright in those multicolored eyes, and couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course I do. Did you think I was gonna fuck and run?”

“Well, I mean… I’m just an annoying Freshman.”

Jensen’s smile drooped a little at that – he hadn’t realized those jokes might sting. “Hey, I’m sorry. For all the jokes. I like you, Jared. You’re not just an annoying Freshman. You saved my ass this month, and you’ve… Kinda become one of my good friends. Look, I don’t want this to mess that up.”

“Neither do I. But I’ve never even _had_ a boyfriend, let alone a friend with benefits. Or – whatever you want to be.”

“What do you want me to be?”

Jared shrugged, rubbing at a nonexistent spot on the blanket under him. “I don’t know.”

“Do you want to do this again? Sex, I mean.”

“I guess, I mean – I liked it. But…”

“But what?”

“I guess I didn’t figure I’d want more when I said yes.”

“More?” Jensen asked. When Jared didn’t speak again, he reached out, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind Jared’s ear. “Like a relationship?”

“I know you won’t want that with me.”

“Why not?”

Jared looked over then, smiling weakly. “Because you’re you. You’re graduating this year and you’re gorgeous and popular and I—“

“Seem to be stuck in high school mentality. We’re four years apart, Jared. That’s nothing. And I’m staying in town. Look, come to the shower with me. Then we’ll go to bed and maybe tomorrow after rehearsal… I could take you out on a real date.”

“A date?” Jared sounded incredulous – or shocked – Jensen wasn’t sure which. He laughed a little.

“Yeah. You know, one of those things where we go to dinner and maybe catch a movie. Make out in the back row… A date.”

“But… What if someone finds out? I know you’re not out.”

Jensen shrugged. “About time I grow up. I’m not in Texas anymore. And I like you, Jared. More than the sex, though – that was _way_ better than I thought it would be… I’ve kinda been crushing on your for a while.”

“The annoying Freshman?”

“You’ll always be an annoying Freshman to me,” Jensen said, his mouth curling into a smile. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t like you. The annoying stuff, it’s kinda endearing.”

Jared smiled, trying to hide his face as he blushed. Jensen caught it though, and tilted Jared’s head up. He kissed him on the lips, lazy and comfortable.

“Shower.” He said again, rising and offering his hand to Jared.

***

“Ugh, would you two stop making out? You’re gonna screw up your makeup.”

Jensen looked up from where he’d been lazily kissing over Jared’s neck, sitting on his lap. “If we mess it up we’ll fix it. Move on,” He teased their friend, who rolled her eyes and walked out of the dressing room.

“We should get out there. Show’s gonna start soon,” Jared said, his hands wrapped loosely around Jensen’s waist.

Jensen pulled a grumpy face but rose, fixing his costume and checking his makeup and wig in the mirror. Jared came up behind him, rubbing his shoulders. “You’re gonna do fine.”

“I know. So are you,” Jensen said, turning and pecking his lips.

They walked out of the room, hand in hand. Jared stopped then, pulling his hand from Jensen’s. “Oh hey, I remembered something.”

“What?”

“Remember how you said you wanted to shove me in a locker?” Jensen blinked at Jared.

“Dude that was like three months ago. Get over it.”

Jared’s grin grew. “I still say you can’t. In fact...” Without waiting for Jensen to respond, Jared scooped him up easily and spun them, deposing Jensen into the large mouth of the empty garbage can they kept behind stage.

Jensen squawked, struggling to pull himself out of it. Jared beamed as he began to laugh, backing up. “See you on stage,” He called, rushing off.

“I’m gonna kick your ass!” Jensen shouted, finally freeing himself from the offending trash can and chasing after his boyfriend. In love or not, he was going to stuff that boy in a locker if it was the last thing he ever did.


End file.
